Immersed
by constance-lousia
Summary: What happened to you? She whispered to his back. Her breath seeping through the thin material of the navy coat. ReTi


Title - Immersed

Rating - M

Paring - Tifa and Reno of course

Author Notes - Hey guys, this is my first Final Fantasy VII fic, usually write Third Watch Fics, but i'm keen to write with this pairing, i hope you enjoy it, even if the characters are a little... well you know :P enjoy or hate it? it's up to you :D

Disclaimer - These characters do not belong to me, simply borrowing them yo

_------------------------------_

_Remember today ,_

_I've no respect for you ,_

_And I miss you love ..._

_Silverchair - "Miss you love"_

Nimble fingers clutch at the cigarette solemnly, before being raised towards his pink lips, the inhale long, almost painful to bare. Between thumb and forefinger, he flicked the cylinder, allowing spent ashes to spill across the table top, littered with crisp peanut shells, cigarette butts, an assortment of drinks, plus his overwhelming exhaustion. Carmine hair errant with fatigue, turquoise eyes accompanied by dark bags. His slender frame had been haunched over the same table in the same bar for the last 6 months.

The amount of drinks he'd order would vary, The amount of cigarettes he'd smoke while in her pursuit would also vary, the one thing that never changed was her polite smile, complemented by the phrase "What can i get you today Reno?"_ Nothing more then herself_. He told himself this frequently as he watched her work her shift with the greatest of ease. _She's just being polite, you've become quite a regular here haven't you?. _

His shoulders haunched dejected the navy suit stretching across the width of his shoulders. The sloppish manner he compiled himself in the morning oozed from his pores, his pouted lips encircled themselves once more around the cigarette before implementing it to the half full ashtray before him. He watched it silently, the glowing embers becoming crushed beneath the spent butt. _Why the hell do i bother coming here? _He sighed, in dramatic form.

His fingers brushed against the collar of his brazen white shirt, which now most likely reeked of smoke and alcohol, before colliding with the skin behind his neck, just beneath his mop of carmine hair. Another night wasted you fool ! He dismissed his insecurities, occasionally he would indulge in them, due to extreme alcohol consumption, or the wailing of bitter loneliness. He remembers a time where he had once longed to be so alone, now he craves company. He craves anything to feel, just once, just once more. " I'm numb " he said aloud beneath his breath. _So fucking numb..._

She watched him from afar, most nights he looked the way she felt inside. Hollow. Depressed. Alone. She never approached him on it no, No, Reno was not the type to be all deep and meaningful. He came alone, He left alone. It was out of character for him. Exhausting for her at times. She couldn't understand.

Garnet eyes transfixed on his solemn figure, he rarely smiled anymore, rarely answered with the joking yo. He's a Turk! He's a human being she rebutted against herself, already knowing where this was going to take her.

Slender fingers weaved themselves around the cloth she'd been pushing against dirty table tops, in her trance. The noise of the bar had since died down, they had closed officially over a half hour ago. He hadn't even noticed, too busy with whatever it was that consumed him. Abandoning the cloth, she stalked her way towards him, her footsteps soft against the hardwood floor.

"Reno ?" She spoke softly as not to startle him, her waitressing experience becoming apparent. Working at a bar and all seemed to make her a wonderful confident. The Turks back was to her, his carmine hair long and wistful against his back, his collar upturned.

"What is it Tifa?" He replied, dispatching another spent cigarette into the nearly full ashtray.

"We're Closing, well actually we've been closed for a half hour or so now" She smiled softly as he turned to face her.

"Sorry, i.. uh i didn't realize is all" He shrugged almost bitterly. Turquoise eyes met hers in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay, i didn't mind" She admitted.

Nodding he shrugged his limber frame from the stool, the stool squeaking in protest from the loss of weight. His hands raising to his shoulders brushing imaginary dirt from them, before running down the length of his blazer.

"See you when i see you" He uttered beneath baited breath. As he brushed passed her slender physique, footsteps clunking heavily as he stalked away quietly.

"Reno wait!"

His foot steps fell silent, his nimble fingertips against the door his weight leaning against it heavily as he waited for her to continue. He could almost hear the pity in her voice as she questioned him if he was okay. No I'm falling apart! Never been better! he had responded feeling the supreme lie float between them as if it was nothing. He didn't want pity.

He felt her fingertips press into his rigid back, felt the gentle concern that had been wavering for him once he'd stepped foot into the bar earlier that night. Turning his head slightly, he examined the slender fingers that now occupied his right shoulder, he almost crumbled beneath that alone. It had been so long since he'd had anything close to human contact. Human concern. Fuck it, it had been a long time since he'd even socialized like someone "Normal".

He was so used to living the sterotype of Turk, womanizer, man whore, cheeky red-head that he had been consumed by the overwhelming relenting need for something to fill the void that he alone could not.

"What happened to you?" She whispered to his back. Her breath seeping through the thin material of the navy coat.

He shivered invoulntarily at the caress of her breath. It has to be on MY terms. He raised his hand to hers, before brushing it aside as if it were the imaginary dirt he'd so carelessly brushed away earlier.

"Reality" He uttered, tearing his eyes from hers. Before stalking out the bar into the darkness of the night...

_I don't want your pity?_

_------------------------------_


End file.
